This invention relates to a captive nut of a type used to attach a first panel containing one or more captive nuts to a second panel or frame having a like number of screws, threaded shafts, or the like, protruding from the second panel. In various situations, for example, in the fields of electronics or aviation, it is desirable to keep fasteners in position without loose items of hardware. Each captive nut is mounted on the first panel such that each nut stays attached to the first panel even when the nut threads are fully disengaged from the second panel containing a threaded shaft to which the upper panel is attached.
The present invention is directed toward a captive nut which has a low profile, and may have various panel attachment means. These panel attachment means may include snap-in means (requiring no tools for installation), press-in means (for various panel materials including fiberglass, metals, and the like), flare-in means, and the like. When the captive nut is disengaged from the threaded shaft to which it has been attached, the upper knob section of the captive screw is biased upward such that the threads of the nut remain clear of the threads of the corresponding screw, threaded shaft, or the like.
Prior to the present invention, there have been a variety of captive screws wherein a screw is captivated on an upper panel that mates with a threaded hole in a lower panel as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,124 to Frattarola.